Maximum Gain
by Amhran na bhFiann
Summary: Jim Wells wasn't going to let Greg Montgomery ruin his career again. Takes place during Minimal Loss (4x3).


 **Summary** : Jim Wells wasn't going to let Greg Montgomery ruin his career again. Takes place during Minimal Loss (4x3).

* * *

Jim Wells first met Greg Montgomery when he started working at try US Attorney's Office in San Francisco. Back then, he was Pete Cavanaugh, the lazy, sex-obsessed, incompetent lawyer who failed the bar exam eight times.

After the SEC incident, things changed. Pete was fired from Montgomery Industries. Sure the merger fell through because of Pete's actions and although Montgomery Industries took a beating, they quickly bounced back.

But, neither Dharma nor Greg ever forgave him. The last time he saw them was when he was cleaning out his desk.

Pete knew his reputation was destroyed and there was no way he could ever find another job as a lawyer. So Peter Cavanaugh became James Wells. He legally changed his name and began rebuilding his reputation. He stopped trying to sleep with every girl he met and began actually studying law. Soon, he was able to transform himself from the lazy, incompetent lawyer to the successful lawyer who was known not for his methods, but for his results.

His results quickly allowed him to rise through the ranks. After only three years of being Jim Wells, he was elected the Attorney General of Colorado. By the next election, his aspirations of becoming the next governor would be realised.

His promising political career was in no way thanks to Greg. It took a while but Jim slowly realised that Greg was never his friend. Sure he was a bad lawyer, lost some important cases and was almost responsible for the collapse of Montgomery Industries, but Greg abandoned him when he needed him most. He cut off all contact with him and refused to acknowledge their past friendship.

When he was fired from the Attorney's Office, Greg didn't help him. He refused to offer him a job at his law office and refused to write a reference letter so he could find another job. When Greg, urged by Dharma, finally did write the letter, Pete had already forged a letter. After the employer received two letters of support from Greg Montgomery, Pete wasn't surprised when he didn't get a call back. Out of a job, it was Dharma who convinced Greg to hire him.

But now, everything was going according to plan. That is, until his phone rang. He answered it, only to learn that his prized weapons raid had completely collapsed. Without informing him, the FBI had conducted an undercover operation at the same time as the raid. Now, there were undercover FBI agents trapped inside the cult compound.

To say he was angry was an understatement. He had a lot riding on that weapons raid and its failure meant his campaign was at risk.

Jim ordered his driver to take him to the Separatarian Sect ranch so he could demand some kind of explanation.

He stepped out of the limo only to see a makeshift command centre set up by the FBI. He spotted a man reading through something on a clipboard. "I need to speak with the FBI agent who's in charge," he barked at the man.

"Sir, you can't be here," he replied nervously.

"You're obviously not in charge, I can see that," he said, ignoring the man and pushing his way forwards.

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm under direct orders of the FBI-"

He cut the man off, "I'm the attorney general of this state. I demand to know why I wasn't told that the FBI was sending undercover agents in the Separatarian ranch."

"The only thing you're in the position to command is a lawyer," said a third voice. Jim turned around and felt his breath hitch. Standing before his eyes was Greg's doppelgänger.

"Who the hell are you?" He couldn't help himself. Not only did this man look like Greg, but also the way he carried himself and his voice was one in the same.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief. I'm the guy who's gonna tell the Attorney General of the United States whether to charge you with obstructing a federal investigation or negligent homicide."

"You can't talk to me like that!" protested Jim.

The man took a step forward. "Get off my crime scene," he said, mere inches from Jim's face.

No, this man was no Greg Montgomery. Walking past him on the street, he might have mistaken him for Greg but his personality bore no resemblance to Greg's. Behind the hardworking lawyer, Greg Montgomery was a borderline obsessive-compulsive with a constant need to prove himself right. His insecurity meant he let himself be pushed around.

But, this man was nothing like that. He knew he was in charge and wasn't afraid to let everyone else know the power he held. He was confident, assertive but at the same time, emotionally detached. Greg would have never been able to threaten anyone like that while Hotchner didn't bat an eye as he threatened to arrest Jim.

"Greg?" Jim said softly.

The only indication that the man in front of Jim was once Greg Montgomery was the small spark of recognition in his eye. But, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

"Get off my crime scene," he repeated.

Jim took one last look at Hotchner before walking back to his limo. Climbing into the back seat, he sighed. Wordlessly, the driver started the vehicle and began driving in the opposite direction that they had come in.

Jim sat there, watching his surroundings pass by. He smiled as an idea dawned on him. Pulling out a disposable mobile phone, he texted the reporter who he had given exclusive information to about the weapons raid. _Unsanctioned FBI operation leads to undercover agents trapped in Separatarian ranch,_ the text read.

Although the weapons raid was a bust, he wouldn't let Hotchner turn his little mistake into a campaign-ending scandal. If the public found out that unauthorised interference by the FBI had not only ruined his weapons bust, but also trapped their own undercover agents, he could pin the blame solely on Hotchner.

After all, he wasn't going to let Greg Montgomery ruin his career again.


End file.
